


Addiction

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, Dubious Morality, M/M, Minor Character Death, Penetrative Sex, Public Sex, Sex in a toilet, dammit gratsu, illegal actions, keep it in yer damn pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is the leader of the number one drug cartel in Fiore, Tartarus, and the most feared man in the criminal underworld. When a boy who was only supposed to be a one-night-stand shows up at work the next day, Gray is forced to decide between work and pleasure, and is unwilling to face the repercussions of having both.</p><p> </p><p>Art provided by the amazing @selenba on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> 'For sweetest things turn sourest by their deeds'- William Shakespeare

Finger’s clutched Gray’s hips desperately, breath hitching brokenly as a head fell back onto Gray’s shoulder, soft peridot eyes flickering up to meet Gray’s own. With another undulated roll of his sweat-damp hips, those eyes screwed shut and the boys lips opened to release a wanton cry.

“Oh fuck! Harder! Faster!” Unruly pink strands of hair were stuck to his forehead, which was wrinkling with the intense pressure building inside him. Complying eagerly, Gray drove his hips faster, thrusting this young man flush against the toilet door. Sex in public toilets wasn’t ideal, but it also wasn’t uncommon. Gray wasn’t ashamed to admit that this wasn’t his first time.

The pinkette who was at his mercy was so young, Gray assumed that he had to be new to this. His voice was loud and carried to Gray’s ears above the thrum of music still pulsating in the club around them. He tried to cover the man’s mouth with his hand, seeing as he could not kiss him in this strange and awkward position with Gray standing behind him, thrusting him against the plastic barrier. Sharp teeth punctured the palm of his hand, and Gray pulled away with a cry.

Damn brat!

“Faster!” The pink-haired boy demanded, bucking his ass back more dominantly against Gray. Gray growled, the noise vibrating between them as he took one step forward and forced the boy to be still. The anonymous man gasped, lips parted in shock.

“I’m in charge here, you got that? I decide the pace, when I come and if you join me in that pleasure… do you understand, you fucking brat?” Gray yanked on the sweaty pink strands, forcing his partner to look at him.

“Y-yes, fuck me!” He moaned.

“I’m fucking trying.” Gray grumbled quietly, but not silently. The boy let out a breathy laugh and ran his fingers up and over Gray’s hips. Then he craned his neck around and pressed a chaste kiss to the skin just under Gray’s lips.

“Please, fuck me nice and good? How you like it.” He stretched slightly and caught Gray’s bottom lip between his teeth, piercing Gray’s skin for the second time that evening. This time, Gray’s shout was one of pleasure, and he snaked a hand down between the young man’s body and the wall, pulling the nipple he passed between his fingers and earning a rewarding moan in response. His hand curled around the stiff member, and he whispered hotly into his partner’s ear,

“I’m not going to be gentle.”

 

The boy grinned. “I would be disappointed if you was!”

Gray chuckled, pulling all the way out until only the tip pierced that quivering ring of muscle, and then shoving all the way in. It was hard, but thorough, and the person in his arms shook with the feel of it. Gray pumped in time with his movements, feeling his own release coiling in his abdomen.

“I won’t last much longer…” The boy warned, his hands bracing himself on the door in front of him.

Gray grunted in acknowledgement. “Me either.”

His thrusts were sloppier now, lacking the ardent force from before. Gray still messaged to hit the boys prostate each time, and it wasn’t long before he released all over Gray’s hand with a feral, beastly, snarl.

“Oh-shit! Fuck!” Gray shuddered and thrust once, twice, three times before he came too, riding out his orgasm still inside the over-sensitive boy.

The seconds after they both filled with shaking breaths and grateful hums, until Gray pulled out quickly, not caring how sore his partner still was.

“Ouch!” He muttered, turning to glare at Gray, who ignored him. He was already peeling the condom off and tying it up, throwing it down the toilet and flushing quickly.

Gray never stayed for the clean-up process, instead he quickly wiped his now limp member and threw the paper down the pan as well, tucking himself back into his pants and reassembling his clothes. He could see the boy struggling to wipe his backside thoroughly, and the stretching caused further discomfort. Gray stared a minute, contemplating helping the young and obviously inexperienced boy, but decided that fell too close to ‘aftercare’ for his liking; Gray didn’t do sentimental attachment, and didn’t want to be responsible for encouraging it, either.

Instead, Gray unlocked the door and quickly shuffled out, holding it closed behind him until the other boy locked it again. The other men in the toilet sneered at him, until the moment of recognition flashed across their features, and they glanced away in fear, knowing who Gray was and not wanting to make him angry. Gray smirked at that, washing his hands under warm water and cupping some in his palm, throwing it over his face with a short huff of breath. Then, he made sure that his clothes were in the correct order and pushed open the toilet door and re-entered the pulsing atmosphere of the club.

~’*’~

“Gray, the new kid is here!” Loke shouted from behind Gray’s office door. Gray rubbed his temples and exhaled loudly. His body still throbbed from the night before, and Gray eyed the moon-shaped bite on his hand wearily.

“That’s 'Mr. Fullbuster’ to you, Loke.” He yelled in response, wincing at the volume of his own voice.

His office, painted a smoky flint, carried sound well. There was something in the walls which made sound louder but also blocked sounds from being heard from the outside, and the scarlet red floor was insulated enough that nothing could be heard there, either. The windows were double glazed but also blacked-out and boarded up, mostly for security reasons, but also because Gray enjoyed the privacy.

Loke pushed open the door, smirking. “Yeah, sure thing Sir. Or would you prefer Your Majesty?”

 

Gray barked out a small laugh. “Whatever, just so long as you know who’s in charge.”

He leant back in his green leather chair and cracked his knuckles, raising a challenging eyebrow at his second in command.

“Of course, Gray.” Loke’s expression become somber, his tone sincere. Gray blushed with the intensity of it, and coughed to break the newly found tension.

“So, who is this new kid you were telling me about? Is he supposed to replace Sting?”

Loke’s face saddened at the mention of their fallen comrade. “Yeah, he’s here right now. In you come, Pinkie!”

A frown framed Gray’s face. For what this new kid would be doing, it wasn’t safe to use his real name; that is why Sting was known as he was, as opposed to his actual name, which… Gray had never bothered to ask. It didn’t matter, anyway; he was still dead either way. But 'Pinkie’ was quite a gaudy and unique name, which Loke tended to avoid. Why would he decide to break his own rule now, over some new employee?

“My name is Natsu, not 'Pinkie’.”

 

Loke stepped to the side, allowing room for a young boy to appear beside him. His walk was confident, but the way his eyes darted around the dark office betrayed him, and showed his nerves. He was tall, but still shorter than Gray: his eyes were a vivid shade of green, his hair was dyed a provocative shade of pink, and he was painfully familiar to Gray.

He clattered to his feet, chair falling noisily behind him. “You! It’s you? Of all the goddamn people… of course. Of /fucking/ course!” Gray’s voice rose in surprise, and Pinkie- Natsu, Gray corrected- coiled away in shock. Loke moved between them, frowning.

“What’s with you, Gray? What has this kid ever done to you?” Loke said.

“Hey, I’m not a kid!” Natsu growled, moving around Loke to dart his glare between the two other men.

Gray collapsed back into his seat. “No, you’re a damn brat.” He murmured.

Natsu scowled. “What have I done to you, anyway?”

He stared at Natsu for a moment, wishing Loke was not in the room and would not have to hear this. When Gray realised that the situation was inevitable, he tugged the sleeve of his jacket up his wrist so that he could present the impressive bruise Natsu’s teeth had made on him less than twenty-four hours previously.

 

Loke smirked. “Oho, I see you too are already firmly acquainted.”

At that, Natsu flushed pink. Neither of them denied the accusation, because there was no point; the guilty creases on Natsu’s forehead as he frowned were proof enough, and Loke let out a sharp laugh at his ashamed expression.

“Don’t worry, Pinkie! You won’t get any stick for personal things like that here.” He ruffled Natsu’s already unruly spikes in further disarray. Natsu batted the hand away with a new-found aggression, and Gray watched with an eyebrow arched in amusement.

What had happened at the club, that was pure pleasure. But this, right now, in Gray’s office; this was business. Gray could not allow anything deter him from what needed to be done, especially not a one night stand which no doubt meant nothing to Natsu, anyway.

“I told you, my name is Natsu!”

Gray stood, walking to the two men and shutting the door softly behind them. He could hear people approaching, no doubt heading towards their own offices to handle the business which needed to be done. However, Gray knew that the less people who knew about Natsu’s arrival, the safer it would be for the young man. Loke eyes him curiously, knowing that concern for people doing Natsu’s particular work was not usual… or safe. The flat tone of businessmen discussing work could no longer be heard behind the sound-proof restraints of the walls and door, and Gray sighed in relief, turning to flash Natsu an easy smile.

“Out of everyone who works for me, people who do your job are the most at risk. You need to try and keep your identity to yourself, create an entirely new one if you’d like. The only people who will know you as 'Natsu’ will be the three of us, okay? Everyone else, including Loke and I will refer to you as 'Pinkie. Do you understand?” Gray’s voice was soft, but stern. Natsu could do nothing against that authoritative gaze except nod.

“I do have… one question?” When Natsu spoke, his voice was meek. He cleared his throat and looked away bashfully.

Gray leant against the door, arms folded languidly. “What’s that?”

Natsu offered a crooked grin. “What exactly is my job?”

There was a silence so thick, Natsu began to shift uncomfortably in it. Gray blinked three times, waiting for the punchline to what surely had to be some kind of terrible joke. When both Loke and himself realised that nothing else was coming, Loke doubled over in a fit of laughter.

“You took the damn job without even asking what it was?” Gray yelled in disbelief.

Natsu pouted defiantly. “Well, I’ve known Gajeel for years, and he would never tell me what he did for a job. So when he told me an opportunity for work had come up, I took it out of curiosity and not much else…”

Gray sighed again, massaging the corner of his eyes with his middle and index fingers. It was true, Gajeel and his partner Laxus were particularly talented members of Gray’s team who had remain loyal- and alive- for many years. He has always trusted them, but now, whilst eyeing up this boy with a giddy smile and eyes which were far to eager to please, Gray was certain his trust was misplaced.

“Do you know what we do here?” Gray asked slowly.

Natsu shook his head to the side and back: no.

“We important, produce, and sell narcotics to those who require them.” He explained, but Natsu did not seem any more wiser as to what he meant.

“Narcotics?” Natsu repeated curiously.

Loke, having now composed himself, cut in. “Drugs, pills, illegal highs… this isn’t over-the-counter stuff, Pinkie.”

The phone on Gray’s desk interrupted their conversation, and Natsu and Loke looked at Gray expectantly- one with eyes wide and glazed over, the other amused and smug- waiting for him to answer it. He did not.

“You can leave now, if you’d like; we won’t stop you.” Gray sat on the edge of his desk, and Loke went to perch on the red leather couch which sat next to a blacked-out window, studying his own mobile-phone intently.

“You won’t?” Natsu seemed wary, exhausted. His words were hardly a sigh.

“We won’t,” Gray confirmed, smiling softly. “But we will have to ensure that you stay… silent, about the work we do here.”

The phone rang again, and Gray silenced it with an angry click of his thumb. Natsu groaned, balling his hands into fists and pressing them against his eyes.

“This is insane.” He muttered hotly. Gray did not press any further, waiting for Natsu to decide in his own time. From experience, Gray knew that he could not rush this process. He needed to rely on everyone who worked for him unconditionally, and if he could not do that then they would not last long.

By the time Natsu finally responded, Loke was having a conversation with a girl on his phone.

“Gray?” Natsu whispered.

Loke glanced up quickly, eyeing the clearly shaken young man. “Got to go, Princess. I’ll call you later.” Loke ended his conversation and focused fully on the room once again.

“What is it?” Gray sounded far more exhausted now then he was, but he hated this excruciating process of finding out the fate of a possible employee… especially one he had slept with the night previous.

Natsu paused again, teeth whipping out and catching his bottom lip in his own anxieties.

“What would I be doing here?” Suddenly unafraid and unashamed, Natsu’s eyes met Gray’s.

“A spy.” When Natsu’s eyes lit up at Gray’s words, he couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh at the immature behaviour. Sting had reacted in the same way, as well.

 

Loke patted the seat next to him, and Natsu slumped down willingly, still with a giddy sense of excitement. “It’s not that kind of spy, kid.” He chuckled.

Natsu looked at Gray expectantly, obviously waiting further information.

“You will be entrusted with the task of gathering intel of other gangs, drug dens, suppliers, and criminals in the immediate Magnolia, Hargeon and Crocus area. Sometimes, that will be as simple as following them until our questions are answered, other times you will have to infiltrate their organisations.” Gray shrugged stiffly, aware of the seriousness of what he was asking.

He didn’t look at either of the other two men. The way Natsu was sat there, flushed and repudiating, eyes wide and glinting in the artificial light of Gray’s office , it was… cute! Gray knew how dangerous of a thought that was to have, and shrugged it off along with his jacket, hanging both on the back of his chair but only intending to pick one up later.

“By myself?” Natsu shrieked incredulously. Gray raised a hand in silent reassurance, and Natsu quietened obediently, still glaring at that absurd thought.

“You’ll work in a team of three. There is you, of course, as well as Cobra and Rogue. Rogue has been with us the longest, and you will be training under him for the foreseeable future. He’s an expert at espionage, practically merging with the shadows when he needs to. Cobra is great with intel. He is basically fresh out of prison, so has ears everywhere in the criminal underworld. Overall, they’re not the worst lot we have here, and they’ll take good care of you.” Gray explained, moving to settle back into his chair again.

Loke nodded in agreement. “They’re a little quiet, but they come across more stoic than they really are.”

Natsu frowned. “I still don’t understand how this could be considered dangerous?”

Loke fell silent on Natsu’s side, and Gray stared at him steadily. Images of his fallen employees- his friends- flittered through his mind like autumn leaves, and they lay crumpled and broken in the space between Loke and Gray, silent and excruciatingly painful to remember.

“There’s a reason why there was an opening for this position.” Gray said flatly, an edge to his voice that made Natsu visibly shiver. The air felt thick again, and somehow sadder. Even Natsu sensed it, and he had not known Sting, or even knew he had existed before as a member of their organisation.

“What was their name?” Natsu asked gently.

“Sting.” Loke answered, resting his hand on the back of Natsu’s shoulder, who turned to face him at the touch.

 

Natsu coughed slightly. “How did he-”

“Don’t.” Loke interrupted, shaking his head. “And don’t mention it to Rogue, either, if it can be helped. Those two were… pretty close.” Loke sighed, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Natsu hummed in understanding, stretching out his legs on the softly carpeted ground.

“I’ll take it. The job, I mean.”

Gray’s pulsed throbbed with a torrent of emotions, thinking of his old friend and now new work colleague. But Natsu was more than just some employee. Gray had the bites and scratches to prove it. Not only that, but getting involved with people at work was what led to the downfall of his brother, Lyon. He could not make the same mistakes, he had to make his brother proud.

Gray leant back in his chair, grinning. “Welcome to Tartarus.”

“Tartarus?” Natsu tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“In Ancient Greek mythology, Tartarus was what existed underneath the sky, the earth and the ocean. It was hell, where the Titans were kept prisoner and people received divine punishment after death. And this, this organisation that me and my brother built up from the ground, deals with people who punish themselves. We are not Gods, but we are a force to be reckoned with… and now you’re one of us.” He shifted his body weight, rested his chin on his fist and sneered. “Welcome to the mouth of Hell, Pinkie!”

Natsu gulped audibly, his head bobbing a short and startled nod. Loke’s gaze observed Gray steadily, but he ignored it, knowing what Loke was thinking and not caring either way. He was showing an obvious affiliation with this pin-haired brat, who was in more danger than anyone else who worked for Tartarus. If he let this feeling grow into more, there would be more than just Natsu’s life at risk, but Gray’s mentality as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, writing by @ice-bringer on tumblr and the gorgeous artwork by @selenba... enjoy!

Natsu was terrified. 

Not of the drugs or the tall, broad men who surrounded him; he liked a challenge, and if Gajeel could survive in this kind of an environment then Natsu would make sure that he would as well. No, Natsu was terrified of Gray. He thought the man was attractive, insanely so, and knowing what type of world that he lived in— that he _dominated_... it changed nothing. Natsu wasn't the sort of person who received it in a public toilet for absolutely anyone, but even in the club he had thought Gray was special. And now, after spending such a limited time actually talking to him, an interest had been sparked within Natsu, and every step down the narrow corridor seemed to fan that interest into a full flame.  

This was Gray's world, his _empire_. Everything Natsu saw and touched and heard belonged – and worked – to and for Gray, and that thought alone made Natsu shiver like a cold winters breeze had kissed some much needed truths up his spine. Gray was a powerful man, a person of great significance and importance. With that power came danger, and Natsu could imagine what would happen to him if he ever crossed Gray. He shuddered at the possibilities, and followed Leo into the room he had disappeared into. 

"This is Rogue." Leo said, gesturing to the dark room. The curtains were drawn, blind pulled down. The only light in the room came from the open door, and Natsu blinked in confusion. 

"Um, there's nobody here..."  

"Hello." A voice spoke from out of that darkness, and then a shape of a man emerged. He was wearing a black leather jacket and tight black denim jeans, rolled under his Dr. Martens. The shoes were muddy, and the scar which lined the man's nose wrinkled as he frowned, scarlet eyes- the only colourful thing about his presence- scrutinising Natsu. 

Natsu gulped, extending his hand, "I'm Na- I mean, Pinkie. Nice to meet you."  

Silently, the man took his hand and shook it once. He seemed so emotionless it was almost emotive in itself, and he looked at Leo wearily.  

"This is Rogue, he'll be your mentor from now on." Leo's voice held cheerfulness so artificial it made Natsu wince.  

"No, I won't." His voice was deeper than Natsu expected, and much cooler.  

Leo sighed. "Gray said you will, he thinks it'll be good for you." 

Rogue ran a hand through his loose hair, gripping it in a fist. "Tell Gray to mind his own fucking business!"  

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Natsu recognised the tone instantly; that was a challenge. Leo and Rogue held eye-contact for a moment, one breathing heavily and the other steadying the glasses on the bridge of their nose.

Rogue turned away first, not trying to press his argument further. For Natsu, this was further proof of how much power Gray had over these individuals, and he could not help that it impressed him greatly. 

Leo placed his hand on Natsu's arm, who stiffened at the realisation that he was now being left alone. Leo's carefree charisma had lulled him into a false sense of security, and the fact that they would not actually be partners in this business had not necessarily registered to him. Now, with the stoic Rogue glaring idly at him, Natsu was forced back into the prickling sensation that he did not belong here. Not yet, at least.  

The door sighed shut, leaving nothing but silence to fill the space between Rogue and Natsu. Natural instincts prickled over Natsu's flesh, reminding him of how dark it was and how little he knew about the man he would be working with. Or anyone in this entire business, actually, including the man who was now his boss. The man he had had casual sex with the night before. With a sharp twist of his stomach, Natsu comprehended what a startlingly bad idea this was, even by his impressive standards.   

A bright, but small, light suddenly filled the room, and Natsu's eyes squint their protest against their assault. Rogue stared at him pointedly from his position next to the lamp. After blinking a few times, Natsu could register the long desk that  spanned the entire width of the back wall. Decorating it were brown paper files, polaroid pictures and small blades, most of which were closed flick knives. Crossing the room slowly, hesitantly, trying to absorb the absurd information, Natsu stopped only when the edge of the table bit sharply into his upper-thigh.  

This was... a lot. Too much, maybe, and yet exactly what he had envisioned when the word 'spy' had been tossed around. He gaped for what was probably an immature length of time as he came to terms with what in front of him. Not looking up from the table, Natsu whispered, 

"This is like... being a real-life Ninja!" Natsu awed, gently thumbing the handle of a knife with the same care as if was the dangerous end. 

Natsu had only known Rogue for a short period of time, but since they met he had been met with listless apathy that bordered on aggression. So when a small huff of a laugh puffed from Rogue's smiling lips, Natsu flinched at the sound.  

"Sting said the first thing when he first joined." Natsu glanced up sharply, but Rogue's gaze had shifted, softened, reminisced. He was like a different man, without that closed-off hardness. And all it took was the mention of one name.  

"Ahh..." It was a noise that caught at the back of his throat, a click of his tongue in shock and his feet hitting the floor as he stumbled back in surprise. Rogue sighed, eyes clouding over once again with cool detachment.  

"They told you not to mention him around me, didn't they?" 

"Well..." Natsu shrugged awkwardly, forcing a smile that he knew did not reach his eyes. 

Rogue's fist impacts loudly with the wooden desk, the sound echoing in the too-quiet room. "Gray has no right to decide what people know about me. I'm so fragile fucking princess, the fact that I'm still here proves that!" 

Natsu reached forward assuredly, not at all deterred by the violent display. "He never said anything about you really, just that it might not be the best idea if I—" 

"SO WE JUST PRETEND LIKE HE NEVER FUCKING EXISTED?" Rogue's voice breaking on the final syllable is the only reason that Natsu does not shrink away. The lamp flickers softly between them, causing shadows to dance along the clenched hardness of Rogue's jaw. The contrast between his pale complexion and the dark, deep crests under his eyes make it clear that he hasn't slept properly in weeks. Natsu's heart clenches painfully in his chest, and he brings his hand to rest on Rogue's shoulder, grip tightening when Rogue attempts to shuck him off. 

"I'm sorry, it's clear that you two were close. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."  

Rogue's mouth opens, shuts, repeats the motion several times until his eyes screw shut and his entire body deflates under the pressure of Natsu's grip. "You should leave this place now, before something bad happens to you as well."  

The earnest answer shocks Natsu into letting his hand fall limp against his side. "Surely I'll be in a better position if you help me, right?" He offers weakly. 

"Dammit! Why are you even here in the first place? This isn't a place for someone like you." The chair scrapes the floor as it is pulled out, and Rogue falls onto it, suddenly seeming much weaker than before.  

He knows it's something that he shouldn't push, something insignificant; a smudge of ink on an elaborate scroll. And yet he finds his tongue rolling the words, tasting the question that he is powerless to stop. 

“Someone like me?” 

Rogue’s eyes were riddled with sorrow, and he blinks, longs and hard and painfully. When they open again, Rogue’s vision has cleared, and he seems calmer. 

“Open, honest. Kind.” Rogue’s expression is distant, but content. Natsu knows that it is not him that Rogue is looking at. 

Voices sound from outside the room, drawing Natsu back into the reality of the situation; this job was only available because someone else had died. Sting - who Natsu knew was the victim - had bongs with members other than those that he had met already. So many people mourning the loss of a friend… it was tragic. Natsu did not want to be seen as a replacement for Sting, it for him to be forgotten. 

“Someone… like Sting?” Natsu knew that he was prying, but did not see any other way to be accepted by the men he would be working with. He only hoped that Cobra was more willing to have him on hand. 

The shift in the air was almost tangible. 

Rogue’s lips turn up into a half-smile, his body visibly relaxing. He laughs crisply, the noise catching awkwardly in his throat. 

“Yeah, just like Sting.” He stood, stretched, and pointed towards the door Natsu had entered through. 

“We should find Cobra, and then explain the mission to you. It’s a complex one and you’ll need training.” Rogue starts to move towards the door, but Natsu hesitates; he was not sure that he could trust this sudden change in character, and yet he saw no other option. Rogue's constant fluctuations between anger, acceptance and something that verged on contentment were startling and difficult to judge, and Natsu was left reeling with the uncertainty of it all. Had Gray and Leo known about Rogue's disposition before assigning Natsu to the post? He hoped not, or else there would be even fewer people here that he could trust.  

At the thought of meeting his other colleague, Natsu felt hot, and an itch ran up his neck. He didn't scratch it. Instead, Natsu breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the stale scent of paper and metal. With a reluctant drag of his boots and a deep exhale, Natsu follows Rogue out of the door to find their teammate. 

 


End file.
